


Saints and Sinners

by MischievousParadox



Series: Of Angels and Demons: Twissy AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Paranormal, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Superwho, demon!Missy, doctor john smith, hunter!twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousParadox/pseuds/MischievousParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is a well known and respected Hunter amongst the community so when an ancient demon starts wrecking havoc on the top side once more he's called into action. Only problem is the only person who had taken her on before was brutally murdered by the creature. So he's lucky to have made it out alive after a failed attempt to kill her and even luckier to find a Huntress crazier than him to help him take her down.<br/>~.~<br/>Doctor Who AU<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Koschei the Deathless

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this little idea and I ran with it. I love AUs and I don't see enough of them in this ship. I guess it's sorta SuperWho?? Most of my hunter info came from Supernatural at least. But there won't be any characters from the show. Just as a heads up.  
> I hope you enjoy! And feedback is always loved!!

He'd been warned not to do this and those warnings rung loud and clear in his ears as he drew out the pentagram on the wooden motel floor. It was dangerous. Very dangerous and he knew that. He was best in the business though. If anyone was going to take care of this problem it would be him. But even now he felt himself second guessing this choice. Only once before had someone attempted to take on something with this much power, resulting in their brutal murder. No one after that even dared think about trying it. They knew it was foolish. And so did he. But here he was, summoning the very creature everyone warned him against even thinking her name.  
He placed five black candles around the circle, lighting them carefully and matching each candle with a protective sigil. He was taking every precaution possible. He wasn't taking any chances of this monster harming him. He took in a deep breath, looking down at his handiwork. Making sure every line was perfect. Not a speck of dust could disrupt the chalk marks. He gave a quick nod to himself and sat down cross legged in the center of the pentagram. He closed his eyes focusing on her. He couldn't think of anything but her. He couldn't let his fear show. His mind had to be clear. Just her.  
He felt a hand slip over his shoulder and down his chest, a slight purr in his ear and the warmth of breath against his skin. "Ahh. John Smith. I've heard so much about you, love." He felt a shiver run down his spine at the serpentine yet smooth voice. "I was beginning to wonder if you would have the courage to call upon me." Her hands wandered down his arms, tracing small circles and caressing him gently.  
He took in a deep breath, clenching his teeth together. He was prepared for this. He knew her tricks. He knew her kind. "Koschei the deathless." He spoke, calling her by name. The name of old. Now a days she was known simply as the Mistress. Occasionally Koschei the Mistress. Both names equally as terrifying.  
"Doctor Smith." She countered, her lips on his ear and a hand resting on his chest while the other fiddled with his grey curls. "Do you really think you'll succeed in this?" She questioned, chuckling a bit to herself.  
He bit his tongue. She knew. Of course she knew. How could he have even considered that she might be in the dark as to what he was planning. She had always been one step ahead of him. "Perhaps." He answered, pulling away from her grasp and turning to face her.  
His breath caught as he caught sight of her. He'd been warned about looking directly at her too. Of course he'd never heeded such warnings. Always shrugging them off with a laugh and muttering something along the lines of 'she's not a bloody gorgon.' Now he understood why he'd been warned.  
She was gorgeous. A sort of deadly beauty to her. Inviting and tantalizing. Yet seductive and dangerous. Her eyes had a red glow to them, her long ebony curls caught in two twisting horns at her temples, and her black painted lips were parted in a smirk that revealed long fangs. She wore a tight black outfit, accentuating every curve of her body perfectly. Her position on her knees wasn't helping any either. Of course she knew that though. "Cat got your tongue, love?" She mocked, tracing a black clawed finger down his cheek. She let out a small laugh. "You know you could always give up this poisonous business. Better for your health, Doctor."  
He shook his head, ridding his mind of the thoughts he had because her appearance. He knew now he wasn't prepared for this. No one could ever be fully prepared for this. Even the most self controlled man couldn't resist the urges of a succubus and the bloody creatures knew that. That's what made them so dangerous. Especially one as powerful as The Mistress. "You're here. You know what happens next, right?"  
She rolled her eyes, sitting back on her heels. "Aye. I know the run around. You make a fake deal with me then try to gank me the second I get your pants off." She grinned. "Listen love. It's not going to work. And I assume you know what happened to the last poor soul that attempted it."  
It was his turn to laugh. "No. That wasn't the plan at all. These sigils prevent you from harming me as long as I'm in the circle. And no. No fake deals. No deals at all actually." His fingers went to the blade hidden inside of his coat. "Just good old fashion demon hunting." He lunged at her, careful to stay inside of the circle though.  
She let out a hiss, the poisonous blade grazing her rib cage as she dodged out of the way in a sort of smokey movement. She hovered outside of the circle now, looking down on him and a hand clutching the wound on her ribs. "You fool." She shook her head, barring her fangs at him. She wanted nothing more than to attack him but she knew he was right that she couldn't harm him with those sigils present. She moved around the pentagram, stepping on one of the sigils and knocking the candle over. She drug her foot across the chalk marking ruining the sigil. "Did you really think these would stop me?" She laughed. She didn't attack however. She knew the blade in his hand could do serious damage if he managed to pierce her with it.  
Her eyes went to the ceiling when she felt a force restricting her movement as she tried to destroy the next sigil. "Devil's trap?" She muttered more to herself than anything.  
He smirked standing and brandishing the knife at her. "Koschei, Koschei, Koschei." He tsked out her name, stepping closer to her. "Did you really think I wouldn't have a trap prepared for you?"  
She let out a low, maniacal laugh as she easily stepped past the boundaries of the trap drawn on the ceiling. "Did you really think one of those would work on a demon of my caliber?"  
He stared at her baffled. All the research he had done had said that in prior hunter meetings with her the standard devil's trap had worked just fine. "I don't understand.." He stuttered in disbelief.  
She rolled her eyes. "Demons are the masters of lies. Not hard to fool a silly little Hunter like you into believing those things work on me." She lunged at his throat, her claws catching his tender skin letting blood begin to trickle down his neck. She didn't get the chance to actually wound him though, before he swung the blade at her once more. She hissed, dodging away from it again. She growled as he began to lunge for her repeatedly. "You're lucky, John Smith." She looked him over, avoiding the blade with everything she had. "You're safe. For now." And with that she vanished into a cloud of black smoke.  
The hunter stared at the spot she had vanished from, shaking his head. He had been a fool to have believed he'd have a chance. Though he was beyond shocked that he was still alive and relatively unscathed save for the punctures on his throat. Nothing life threatening. He looked down at the blade in his hand. She'd avoided it at all costs and the mere scratch he'd managed to land on her seemed to have hurt her more than he'd expected. If he could trap her properly he was positive the knife could kill her. But now she would be on the high alert. Even more than she had been before.  
Killing the Mistress would be no easy task. But Doctor John Smith was positive he could do it. That he would do it. He couldn't let the succubus continue to feed off of and murder innocent people. Her rain as Queen of evil would come to an end. And he would be the one to assure it. Or he'd die trying.


	2. Drinks and Small Talk

The Doctor knew he'd blown his chance that night. And now he sat at a hunter-friendly bar sipping a beer. He should have been more prepared. He should have done so many thing differently but his humanity had gotten to him. Again. Whenever people were in danger he rushed into things guns blazing. It usually worked out for the best in the end but this time was different. He hadn't done the proper research on the demon and it had nearly gotten him killed. Not to mention she was angrier and more alert than ever and he was sure innocent people were going to suffer because of his screw up.  
He waved the bartender down for an other drink as he stared into the empty glass in front of him. This was probably something else he shouldn't be doing. But at this point he didn't care. A few drinks wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Besides it wasn't like he could just summon up the Mistress again and finish what he started. She'd be pissed and he was no more prepared to fight her than he had been just hours ago. Much less a pissed off version of her. He nodded to the bartender when his empty glass was full again and took a long gulp of it, letting out a sigh.   
"Troubled?" Asked a voice from beside him as a dark haired woman slid into the seat next to him. She smiled at him, her blues eyes raking over him. "Hang on just a minute..." She began, a note of realization in her Scottish voice. "You're him, aren't you? The Doctor?"   
He raised his bushy eyebrows at her, trying to figure out what exactly it was she wanted from him. He wasn't really in the mood for any sort of company at the moment, after all. Much less that of someone like her who would just ask him five hundred questions. "Aye..." He nodded cautiously. He knew he was well known amongst the hunter's community but he had never much cared about that. He did his job and helped people, that was what mattered to him. The fact that he was the best or famous for it was just a second thought. He didn't much care either way. He'd met people like her before. The fans. He didn't much care for them. He didn't deserve fans, he was just an other Hunter. She surprised him though when she simply nodded and continued to smile at him.   
"What brings you out here?" She asked, her ruby red lips curled into a warm smile. She waved down the bartender and slipped him a wad of cash and soon after a glass of wine appeared in front of her.  
He watched her actions carefully. Calculating everything. It was strange for someone dressed like she was, all in Victorian grab, to be in a bar. Much less for her to be forking over a substantial amount of money for a glass of wine. People didn't usually dress to the nines to go to a dive bar like this much less for a glass of wine.   
He gave her a shrug. "Botched a job. Needed a drink." He answered raising the glass of beer to her. "You know who I am clearly. So who are you? I'm assuming you're a huntress?"   
"Missy." She answered, sipping at her glass of wine. "Screwed up a job too?" She chuckled a bit, knowing that a fucked up job was really no laughing matter but if they got too serious about it it would kill them inside. "Couple vamps made for the hills. Haven't been able to locate their nest yet and didn't get much info from them. You're not working the same thing are you?" She asked, concern crossing her face as if she was worried she'd interfered with his own job.   
He shook his head. "No no. Not vamps." He corrected her, still not cracking a smile and barely looking up at her from his beer. "Demon actually. Succubus to be exact."  
She gasped, giving him a look of pure shock and terror. "I'd heard about the supposed succubus attacks on the town over. Didn't think it was anything past a few religious men making excuses for cheating on their wives. But if you're here...." She trailed off. "Which one is it? Do you know?"  
"Koschei." He answered quickly not looking up. "The Mistress."   
Missy just stared at him with a look of bewilderment. It'd been a long time since that name had come topside. The last time she'd attacked so freely she'd attracted the unwanted attention of hunters. Resulting in the attempt to kill her. She'd easily been able to slaughter the one that had tried but not before she'd been wounded. Badly. Everyone just thought they'd scared her off past coming up for a bite to eat more than once a year. But from the sounds of it she was back. And chowing down on a good part of the next town over's population. "Vamps soundin' pretty easy..." She muttered. She sipped on her wine, finishing it and watching him. She could tell how shaken he was. Something that all the rumors about him said he never was.   
He looked up at her shaking his head. "Missy, listen. I appreciate the small talk. And I understand this is a hunter bar, everyone in here talks about work but right now that's the last thing I even want to think about. So if you could just drop it that would be great."   
She raised her hands in surrender. "No work. Got it. But I can tell you need a friend. So here I am." She smiled.   
He just looked her over, confused by her. She recognized him but didn't make a big deal about it? He asks her to stop talking work and she offers to be his friend? She seemed too good to be true. But a slight smile soon crept across his lips. "Thanks. That'd be much appreciated. I don't get those too often any more."   
She nodded. "Any time. Your drinks are paid for too. So don't worry about it." She winked at him.   
"You really don't have to.." He began to protest but she raised a hand and cut him off. "I wanted to. Now tell me, John Smith, what kind of things does a man like you do in your Free Time?"   
He chuckled, thankful for the distraction. He hadn't really noticed how much he needed a distraction. Or company even. Since he'd lost his last partner he'd become reckless and refused to let anyone in. But this woman was different. It felt like he already knew her. And her personality was just so inviting. It felt good to have someone else to talk to for once. And talk they did. Up until the bar closed and at which point she wrote down where she was staying on a napkin and gave it to him with a wink. "Next time we talk a bit of business." She told him as they parted ways for the night. "Then small talk but I have an offer for you. But that can wait until next time." She smirked.  
He nodded and smiled. She was fairly confident in herself. He liked that. "Aye. Sounds like a plan."


	3. To Business Then

The Doctor looked down at the napkin Missy had scrawled out the name of her hotel on and looked back up at the building in front of him. It matched alright. But it just didn't make sense to him. Hunters didn't exactly live in the lap of luxury; they usually didn't get paid at all for what they did and had to go about things in other manners. But this woman clearly must have come from money or she was just really good at conning the right people. There was no way he would ever be able to afford a room in a five star hotel like this. How she could was beyond him. But he stuffed the napkin back into his pocket and strolled into the lobby, suddenly feeling a bit underdressed in his hoodie and coat. He told the receptionist the room number and she pointed him the direction he needed to go to find it. To find her. He took the elevator to the twelfth floor and quickly made his way out of the metal contraption as soon as it reached his level. He wasn't much for tight spaces, he felt trapped in them. He glanced down at his outfit as his stood in front of her door before knocking. He wasn't sure why he cared what he looked like in front of her. She was just an other eccentric Hunter like all the rest, right? Or maybe there was something more to her than he realized. Whatever it was he didn't care. She was company in a time he needed it most. He knocked on the door and rocked on his heels as he waited for the familiar Scottish woman to open the door. He hoped this wasn't some sort of elaborate prank. Or worse. Every second that ticked by made him overthink the situation more than it needed to be. And by thirty seconds he was going mad. But thankfully Missy opened the door before he had completely lost it. "Sorry love. Didn't expect you so soon." She apologized, swinging the door open and holding a hand out to welcome him in. He stepped inside, gawking at her marvelous room. He had to admit he hadn't expected it to be so big on the inside. She closed the door behind him and gave a little half smile. "I want to apologize. Things aren't quite in order and I'm not fully dressed yet." He of course, glanced up at those words. She was in a long white slip, a white corset and not much else. He honestly had been too impressed with the room to notice her state of dress. "I had just finished up dinner and was putting on something presentable. Do give me a moment to..."  
"It's fine." He was quick to stop her, not really knowing why himself. "You look fine. It's just me."  
She raised an eyebrow at him, her red lips curling into a smirk. "Just you?" She asked, chuckling a bit. She made her way to her closet though, pulling out a long purple skirt and a button down shirt. "Who are you to me, Doctor?" She asked, pulling the shirt on over her corset and buttoning it to her throat.   
He watched her, for some reason unable to pry his eyes from her. "Yeah... I-I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this." He apologized, finally adverting his eyes from her.  
She grinned at him as she finished dressing and sat down on the edge of her bed, gesturing for him to sit in one of the arm chairs across from her. "No need to apologize, love. You're hardly the first man to look at me."   
He blushed even redder at her comment as he obeyed and sat across from her.   
"So. To business then?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap and smiling at him.   
He nodded, finally composing himself. He truly did not understand what had come over him. He was usually rather calm and collected, even when it came to women. But not her for some reason. "Aye. Business then."   
She nodded and smiled at him. "You're going after Koschei. You know you can't do that alone, right?"  
He sighed, not replying right away. He knew that was probably true. But he really didn't want to get anyone else involved in the mess he'd started. People around him always got hurt and it was far too soon after Clara's death for him to even think about involving himself with anyone else. "No." He states flatly looking up at her. "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. I have to do this on my own."   
She rolled her eyes. "Doctor, I know you're looking out for my safety or whatever but this is different. I'm a hunter same as you. Not one of you little friends who travels around with you. Yes I know the rumors about you. Don't pretend like you're shocked that I know you keep non-hunters around for company." She held up a hand to stop him from talking at the mention of his past companions. "I know what I'm doing. I've fought off demons before, killed a few actually. This isn't anything new for me. I can handle myself. And no this isn't an offer. You don't have an option. I'm going to help you track her down and kill her. And if you don't accept my help I'll do it on my own. And you and I both know that going after her alone is a suicide mission. I'm willing to accept that. But are you willing to take the blame for my death?"  
He didn't speak. She had a point. He could tell she wasn't bluffing either. She was crazy enough to go after the succubus on her own. And she was right. He wouldn't be able to bare the guilt of her death if he allowed her to go into it on her own. So he nodded. "Fine. But let me help you get those vamps first."   
She grinned smugly, clapping her hands together. "It's a deal then, Doctor dear!"


	4. The Blue '67 Impala

John kicked the tire of the old car. It wouldn't start again. Sometimes he wondered why he kept the old thing. But then he remembered that the old blue '67 impala held far too much sentimental value and he couldn't afford a new car. So he was stuck with the old piece of metal that often malfunctioned. Though more often then not the machine led him exactly where he needed to be. It would break down in some back woods town and he'd stop to fix her up just to find that the town had some kind of supernatural trouble. Sometimes it was a werewolf problem, maybe a few ghosts, and even in some cases a demon possession. But always something. It was almost as if she had a mind of her own. But she always got her where he needed to go so he couldn't fault her. But now he was frustrated.   
He'd made plans with Missy again. They'd met a few times since their deal had been made and today they'd planned on finally inflating the abandoned factory they'd pinpointed and suspected to be the vampire nest. But it would be difficult to meet Missy and follow through with their plans if the damn car wouldn't start. He kicked at the tire again letting out a groan. "What is it now you hunk of tin!" He complained at it as he hopped back into the drivers seat and turning the key again. The engine faltered, acting as if it was going to start but then stopped again. He threw his head back in the seat letting out a long groan. What was her problem!? She'd been working just fine last night! He pulled out his cell phone, frustratingly punching in Missy's number. But before he could hit send a woman tapped on his window. He looked up and quickly cranked the window down. She bent down leaning her elbows on the lip of the window, looking in at him with a smug smile plastered across her lips. "I wondered what was taking you so long, old man." Missy joked.  
He didn't respond right away, just gave her a nasty look.   
She chuckled. "Come now. Can't take a joke?" She asked, grinning at him warmly.  
She stood up and opened the door for him. "Let's take my car, aye? This thing doesn't seem to be cooperating with you today."   
He eyed her for a moment, glancing around her to see the sharp black corvette parked across the lot behind her. He swung his legs out of the car and stood up, towering over her. "Fine." He grumbled, glaring down at her for a moment before walking past her to the sporty car.   
She rolled her eyes following after him, making note not to irritate him any time soon. She watched him from a safe distance. He seemed to be sulking and it was honestly a bit adorable. He kicked at a rock laying on the ground before angrily opening the passengers side door and climbing in. He looked up at her giving her a look that said 'we don't have all day' and slammed the door shut.   
She shook her head chuckling to herself. He was throwing a little tantrum. She changed her mind; it wasn't a bit adorable. It was absolutely adorable. She strode over and climbed into the drivers side, glancing over at him to see him sulking like a child, arms crossed over his chest. She gave him a small smile. "Come now, love. Can't fight monsters in a mood like this." She put the key into the ignition, turning the car on with no trouble. This seemed to irritate him further because he let out a small huff and didn't answer her. She shrugged, shifting the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot. She glanced over at him one more time. "Are you just not going to talk to me today?" She asked raising an eyebrow and shifting into drive. "It's not my fault your car won't start. No need getting mad at me over it." She turned her attention back out the windshield and pulled out of the parking lot heading towards the old factory.   
He was silent for a moment more before letting out a long sigh and shifting in his seat, pressing his fingers to his temples. "I'm sorry Missy." She began, the sincerity clear in his voice. "The damn thing just frustrates me so much sometimes..." He began but he was holding something back. But he couldn't tell her the real reason he was upset. The fact that his car wouldn't start worried him, far more than it should. But the thing always led him right and for some reason it didn't want him to go out today. But why? Of course she'd think he was a fool if he told her that. So it was best to keep to himself. That and his pride was a bit wounded that she had to be the one to drive him. "And I didn't want you to have to drive..." He admitted under his breath.  
She smirked a bit to herself. "I'll have it fixed right up for you." She told him, only realizing after that that probably wouldn't help his pride at all. She glanced over at him quickly. "It's no need to worry about it love. I'm sure it will be working in no time."   
"I appreciate the offer but I'd much rather fix it up on my own. Nobody else is touching my car." He said a bit cryptically. Truth be told he didn't want anyone else working on it but if he did ever take it to a mechanic he would surely be arrested in no time. What with the Arsenal of weaponry and devil's traps painted in the back.  
She nodded as if completely understanding. She was a hunter too after all. She knew full well what a car meant to a traveler like him. "fair enough." She answered.   
The rest of the trip was silent for the most part, save for a bit of casual conversation. Though it wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking lot of the abandoned factory. Why did vampires always pick these creepy places for their hideouts? At least demon's had the decency to hide away in luxurious resorts and the like.   
She threw the car into park a good distance from the building so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves and looked over to him. "Ready?" She asked, taking in a deep breath.  
He nodded solemnly in return.


	5. Into the Nest

She was honestly a bit excited to see him in action. Especially since as of so far he seemed to take it all so seriously. "Let's go." He nodded, pushing the door open the same time as her.  
They both went around to the trunk of the car opening it up. He was caught a bit off guard though when there was nothing inside. That was until she lifted up the floor to reveal an assortment of deadly silver weapons. They were all so much more intricate and beautiful then his were but right now that didn't matter.  They didn't have time for him to marvel at her arsenal.   
She pulled out a pair of large machete-like blades, handing him one and keeping one for herself. She let the floor board fall back into place before slamming the trunk shut. She looked at him, a mischievous grin creeping across her lips. She could tell they would be quite the opposites in this feat. She'd delight in the slaughtered and he'd remain calm and collected. But as long as they got the job done it didn't matter. They gave each other a final nod and headed into the building.   
It was broad daylight so most of the vamps were sleeping. It should be an easy hunt. They made their way in relatively unnoticed save for one vampire who was standing guard. Though Missy was swift to decapitate the beast, a spray of blood hitting the wall behind where he has stood and his body hit the group with a thud. Not loud enough to wake the dead, or rather the undead in this case.  
The Doctor grinned a bit. It was impressive how easily she'd slain the beast; no disruption, no hesitation. Perhaps she was a better Hunter than he'd taken her for at first.   
Finally they entered the basement and main hall of the build after making their way down a few flights of rusty stairs. A dozen or more vampires lay sleeping throughout the room, a few nestled together but for the most part spread out.  
Missy gave him a slight smirk as they stood surveying the room. She twirled the blade in her hand, grinning like the devil himself. However, his eyebrows were knit together in a look of concern and almost pain. As she suspected, they were two very different killers.   
He shrugged, there was no use waiting. The longer they stood there the more likely they were to wake the lot of them up and lose their element of surprise. She gave him a nod, understanding precisely what that shrug had meant. She quickly made her way to the closest sleeping creature, dipping down and slicing the blade across his throat. He made a bit of a startled gargling noise as he sat up and she took an other swing at him cutting his head off. His body hit the ground and a few of the other vampires stirred but did not awaken. At least not for a few seconds, they did however wake when the Doctor's kill hit the floor a few seconds after her's.   
A chorus of groans filled the room before the realization of just what was going on hit them. Then there was a loud hiss and the sound of Lightning quick steps coming towards them.   
The Doctor's eyes surveyed the group, at least twelve more vampires were rushing them but that didn't seem to faze Missy at all. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she swiftly and easily removed the creatures' heads from their body's. That smirk ever present on her lips. She enjoyed this, a bit too much for his taste but he wasn't going to complain. She was on his side. Besides he was too busy taking on his own batch of fang-bearing monsters to worry about how immoral Missy might be.   
He swung the blade with ease, dispatching a vampire with a single swipe and quickly moving onto the next. Before long they were left with one vampire whom had decided to hang back while the rest went to their deaths. The leader no doubt.  
There was a glint in his eye as he stepped up from his perch in a large arm chair. He let out a small tsk sound at them as he walked towards them but still kept his distance. "Now what was the need in all of that?" He asked, stooping down to the nearest body to wipe up some blood on his fingers and lick it. "Francesco, by the way." He said giving a slight bow. "You killed all of my little pets. No matter I can make more."  
Missy chuckled a bit to herself. "You're in no position to gloat, my friend. Or did you not see how easily we slaughtered your friends?" She asked, swinging her bloodied blades between her fingers playfully.   
The Doctor sighed. This was banter. He didn't do banter. In fact it was the last thing he wanted to be doing at the moment. He stepped swiftly towards the vampire, swinging the blade at him. The creature however anticipated the action and matched the Doctor's speed to get out of the wrath of his blade. Francesco now bore his fangs at the two of them. "Now we have to do this the hard way. And I was going to let you off easy." He tsked at them. "Hunters." He spat out the word as his quick speed placed him behind Missy, slashing at her back with his razor sharp nails.  
She let out a hiss of pain and spun around swinging her blade at thin air as the monster made its way to the Doctor, slicing at his wrist. He was fast. But not fast enough. Now that he'd attacked them both they anticipated where he would be next. He managed to get an other hit in on Missy's shoulder but he wasn't fast enough to land an other on the Doctor and they were both anticipating it. Both blades swing out in the direction of the vampire, easily slicing through his neck. He stood there for a moment, a shocked look across his face but soon his head rolled off of his shoulders and hit the floor, his body only seconds behind it.   
Missy let out a devilish laugh. "Fool." She smirked to herself.   
The Doctor gave her a disapproving look. He took no delight in ending a life, he just recognized that if some were not taken many more, much more innocent lives would be taken. Saving people. That was his main purpose in being in the business. Missy however, he wasn't sure anymore.   
She dismissed the look however, whipping the blood from her blade on the bottom of her blazer. It was already in tatters so there was no use worrying about getting it dirty. Not that she wasn't already covered in blood. They both were actually. She stretched, letting out a long sigh. "That was easy enough. At least with you here to help it was." She grinned at the Doctor.  
He nodded, a small smile playing across his own features now. "Aye. It's a lot more easy when you have a companion at your side." His smile faded though, as memories of his past companions were brought to mind. He shook his head, dismissing them and focusing on Missy. She could clearly handle herself just fine. He hates to admit it but she was much better than any of his past partners. Perhaps even rivaled his own abilities. He could get used to working with her. "Let's get back to the car to clean off and get out of here, aye?" He asked, walking to join by her side.   
She smiled, seeming unfazed by the wounds the vampire had inflicted on her. "Sounds like a plan, darling."   
They cleaned themselves off the best they could with the towels Missy had in the back of the car but there was only so much they could do.


	6. Wounds to Mend

They were headed back to the Doctor's motel when Missy gave him a sideways look that she probably thought he missed. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about but she had to be thinking something. He'd gotten to know her enough over the past week to know that everything she did had a purpose. He let it go though. She was probably just trying to gauge his reaction to the hunt.   
They pulled into the parking lot of the Doctor's motel and she parked next to his car. He didn't get out right away though and just sat there for a moment running things over in his head. "You were hurt." He began, addressing her before shifting his Steele blue eyes to look at her. "I can help you fix it up. I have a kit in my room. And getting to your back on your own won't be easy."  
Missy smiled, looking over at him. "Are you inviting me in, Doctor Smith?" She asked, smiling mischievously.   
He nodded slowly. "I am." He answered but was quick to add on. "To help you of course."  
She grinned, turning her car off and pocketing the keys. "Then I accept." She grinned. "Your help of course."   
He walked her to his room, unlocking it with only minimal problems and opened the door for her. "It's no grand hotel like you're used to..." He began but she didn't seem to mind as she strode in and sat on the edge of his bed. He smiled at her a bit before turning to close and lock the door behind him and made his way to the small bathroom to retrieve his rather extensive first aid kit. He soon joined her on the bed, setting the kit down on the side table. "You're gonna have to take this off..." He said a bit shyly in reference to her blazer and shirt.  
"Come now, Doctor. We just slaughtered a nest of vampires. I know you've seen worse then a shirtless woman." She teased him, picking up on the note of shyness in his voice. She quickly shrugged out of the blazer and unpinned the cameo at her throat. She turned to him, handing him the brooch. "Please put this on the side table. I don't want it to get lost." She told him, the first hint of sentimentality he'd seen in her showing.   
He gave her a nod and took the brooch, setting it down as she had asked next to the kit. She turned back around so her back was facing him as she unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged out of it, her corset now the only thing left. "Could you...?" She asked, unsure if he would be comfortable enough to unlace the undergarment. But he obliged with only slight hesitation. He was baffled though when he finally got a good look at her bare back. There were no gashes where the vampire had slashed at her, not even a trace that anything had happened. Though her clothes were torn and bloodied where it had been done. "Missy..." She began, his bafflement clear in his voice.   
She didn't let him finish though as she turned to face him. She gave him a warm smile, watching his eyes rake over her. She moved her hands to the lapels of his coat, dusting them off slightly. "Must've not been as bad as we thought." She shrugged it off, trying to explain it away. But he knew better than that. Though he wasn't sure what other kind of explanation there could be for it. He didn't get to dwell long on the matter however before her lips were on his.   
He was caught a bit off guard at first, his eyes wide open. But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted to kiss her from the very first meeting in the bar and soon he was kissing her back. Any thoughts of her injuries, or lack there of, as well as his own were gone. Now it was just him and Missy.   
Her arms went around his neck as her teeth gently nipped at his bottom lip. He happily obliged in parting his lips for her but didn't give up the control of the kiss so easily. Sure she may have instigated it but that didn't mean he was going to be submissive to her. His hands moved to rest gently on her back against her warm, inviting skin. His tongue ran against her own in a battle for dominance; A battle he soon won as she relinquished her control and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. In one swift motion he had her on her back and pinned beneath her without so much as breaking the passionate kiss.   
She let out a small squeak at the action but didn't protest, clearly just a bit shocked. She ran her hands across his shoulders and up into his grey curls. She drew him in closer, wanting to feel more of his body heat against her bare chest.   
He broke the kiss, staring down into her icy blue eyes. Both of their expressions held a slight hint of lust, not wanting the moment to end. His chest heaved slightly as he tried to catch his breath, gazing into her eyes like his life depended on it.   
A small smirk crept across her lips as she returned his gaze. She could tell he was hesitating. There was something about intimacy that made him uncomfortable or perhaps it was intimidation. Sometimes it was difficult to tell the two apart. She lifted a hand to his face, cradling his cheek gently. "It's okay." She told him reassuringly, giving him permission to do as he pleased.   
Her words seems to be just the push he needed because he dove in for an other sloppy, passionate kiss. His hands gliding down delicate frame to rest on her hips, his fingers toying with the waist of her skirts. Her own hands working on the buttons of his shirt but she soon became frustrated with them and simply ripped the offending article of clothing open. In one movement she had both his dark blue, blood stained coat and his shirt pushed off of his shoulders and soon discarded to the floor with her own shirt and the likes.   
Before long they were both bare, Missy's intricate outfit now discarded across the room with the rest of the Doctor's clothes. His hands tangled in her hair, the curls coming loose and splaying across the pillow beneath her.   
He looked her over, both of their breathing now slightly labored. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked, still hesitant to continue.   
She nodded. "Doctor." She began, her eyes focusing on his face, watching every little emotion. "I'm positive."   
He took in a deep breath as he lowered his hips, easing into her. He was watching her too, and for a split second before her eyes snapped shut he could have swore they had flickered red. He was too caught up in the moment, in her to pay much mind to it though. She was his priority and nothing else mattered at the moment.   
She let out a gasp, her fingers curling into the sheets below her for some sort of stability as she adjusted to the feeling of him. She certainly hadn't expected him to be so...well endowed. But she most defiantly wasn't complaining either. After a moment she nodded, looking up at him to assure her that she was okay.  
He didn't waste a second and was soon thrusting his hips into her. Clearly he'd been eagerly waiting the go-ahead from her. He let out a series of curses under his breath as she raised her hips to match his thrusts.   
Her head dipped back, her lips parted in a gasp. She then let out a series of moans as the Doctor braced himself with on hand against the headboard and the other moving to her breast. His thumb ran across her tender flesh, earning an other particularly loud moan from her. Both of their paces were picking up and soon enough he could feel that familiar warmth building in his stomach. He went to pull out but her hands made their way to his arse, holding him in place. She looked up at him her eyes holding an almost frightening hunger in them. But he didn't much care. A few more forceful thrusts and he could feel himself coming undone. He let out a moan as he climaxed but he clearly wasn't the only one. He could feel Missy writhing beneath him and heard her moaning his name.   
She panted looking up at him as he slowly began to lose his strength. She smiled, raising a hand to his face, pulling him in for an other kiss. This one a bit sweet and rewarding however. He pulled out of her with a small grunt and collapsed onto the bed next to her. He felt completely drained. He knew it had been a while but he hadn't thought it would take this much out of him. He panted, turning her head to look at her.   
She turned over on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. She smiled at him. "Not bad." She commended him, leaning down to kiss him again.   
He chuckled, though he was still breathing heavily. "Just 'not bad'?" He asked a bit disappointed but returned the kiss the best he could. Every little movement sapping his remaining energy.   
She shrugged. "Okay. You were amazing." She admitted, laying back down and curling up against him.   
As soon as he felt her skin against his he felt a bit of her strength renewed. He ran a hand down her arm, the arm the vampire had gotten to during the battle. This wound too was gone without a trace. "Missy..." He began, touching her upper arm where a wound should be. "How are you not hurt..?" He asked, utterly baffled.  
She turned to look at him, catching his wrist in her hand. "How aren't you?" She asked, looking his wrist over. He flushed not answering though. "You have your secrets, I have mine. Let's just leave it at that, aye?" She said, leaning down to place a kiss to his lips. "When time comes. If time comes, you'll know."  
He nodded. She was right though. Every Hunter had their secrets they weren't willing to share. Not to anyone. Even if he did feel himself falling for her. "Aye. That's fair enough." He returned the kiss, his energy still at a minimum.   
She noticed his weakness, running a hand through his grey curls. "Sleep well, my love. We have much ahead of us." She whispered to him as he began to drift off into slumber. She was right. They had a demon to track and slay. It wouldn't be an easy task. He would need every ounce of strength that he could manage.


	7. The Morning After

When he awoke the next morning Missy was gone. His heart sunk. He hadn't expected her to leave without a goodbye. Especially not after the way she had shown him affection even afterward. But her clothes were gone and the brooch was missing from the table. He had to admit it stung. But what did he expect? It was the way of the hunters. They could never really get too close to anyone because they were always on the road. More than likely as soon as Koschei was dealt with Missy would be off in the opposite direction as him. It's just how things went.   
His thoughts however were interrupted at the sound of his doorknob being wiggled open. He pulled the side table drawer open, pushing the bible aside to pull out the blade he'd used on Koschei.   
To his surprise though, when the door swung open it was Missy, fully dressed and bearing bags. "Oh dear." She gasped when she saw he was awake. "I had hoped to be back before you woke up..." She muttered. "My apologies. I needed fresh clothes. Picked up some breakfast while i was out."   
He let out an audible sigh of relief, placing the blade back in the drawer. "Thank you." He smiled at her.   
She walked over, sitting down beside him and handing him a bag of food. "I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I didn't mean to.. I didn't want you to think I was skipping out on you after last night...."  
He waved a hand through the air, dismissing it. "It's fine." He took the bag of food from her opening it up and pulling out the glazed donut. "Thank you." He smiled at her and leaned over to give her a kiss without even thinking about it.  
She blushed a deep shade of red at his kiss, but returned it nonetheless. A hand went to her lips after they had parted. She was a bit caught off guard. She hadn't really expected their fling last night to turn into anything more than just that. At least she had prepared herself for a situation of the like. But he clearly harbored feelings for her she hadn't expected.  
"Sorry..." He apologized, noticing her reaction to his kiss. "I wasn't thinking, I know I'm just..."  
She shook her head, leaning in to kiss him again. "You're not 'just' anything Doctor John Smith." She assured him. She went back to her own bag of food, pulling out her own cream filled donut. "I wasn't sure what you liked. I figured I couldn't go wrong with donuts." She smiled, biting into hers. The tender moment between the two of them gone. He'd hardly even had time to react.  
He nodded, thanking her for it again and started in on his own donut. His mind was reeling, however. What was he to her then? They'd barely known each other for more than a week. How could he have the feelings he did for her? And more yet how could she reciprocate them as she seemed to? It didn't make any sense to him but she clearly didn't want to talk about it at the moment. So he'd let it go and not get his hopes up. There was always the possibility that she didn't really mean what she had said. Or it meant something completely different than how he perceived it.   
She finished off her donut and stood to retrieve his laptop off of the small desk. "Best get to work then if we are going to track down our succubus." She flopped back down next him as he finished his donut. She opened up the laptop, going straight to work.   
She pulled up a few websites; one news site, one lore site, and a chat room for people claiming to have had experiences with demons. Most of the time it was just people looking for attention, or making up excuses for their own wrong doings. But every so often there would be a few truthful ones. That's what they were looking for. If Koshei was really back she would be feeding every night. More than likely more than once. There was bound to be a few statements of people who'd been attacked.  
The Doctor watched over her shoulder. It was strange to him how alike they were in this aspect. He'd learned while they had been trying to track down the vampire nest that their Intel gathering methods were very similar. "There." He said pointing to the screen at a survivor's claim. "That one."   
She pulled it up to full screen reading it to herself. "This was two nights ago. There were no accounts from last night." She pointed out. But as she read the claim it seemed credible. It was from a man claiming to have picked a woman up in a bar and taking her back to his hotel. Of course they got more than a little intimate and he was caught off guard when she got a bit rough with him but he hadn't thought much of it. It wasn't until the next morning when he didn't wake until nearly noon and still felt completely drained did he think anything of it. He had never been worn out and looking back on it she was hardly his type. But for some reason he'd been drawn to her. But what really made him think she was a succubus was her blazing red eyes; a trait he'd discredited as contacts at first. But he didn't remember them being red at the bar.   
She closed the post and scrolled down. There were several similar accounts for the past week since the Doctor's meet with her. All centered around a small town just outside of London and not too far from the town they were staying in.   
"It's strange that there weren't any accounts from last night..." He muttered, glancing over at the clock. It was nearly one in the afternoon, surely if they were going to post something about it it would have been up. Maybe the victims were in denial. Or didn't believe it. Or were dead. But surely there were multiple attacks in a night. There was no way all of the victims would believe in demons much less find their way to the same site.   
Missy shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't make much sense to me either. Why would she break the trend after nearly a week?" She contemplated it for a moment. "Maybe she's graduated to not leaving victims. That's what had happened before. She'd... Well she'd fucked them to death."   
The Doctor shook his head, he certainly hoped that wasn't the case. But it was very possible. "I don't know. But it seems we have a trip to make. Go talk to these people in person."  
She agreed with a slight smile, closing up the laptop and getting to her feet. "Best you put some clothes on first though, love."


	8. Information

The damn Impala had started right up when the Doctor had gone out to leave this time. He was relived he wouldn't have to take the time to fix her up again but even more infuriated that she had refused to start when he had been on a time schedule. It wasn't like anything had gone wrong on the hunt. Quite the contrary actually; they'd both come out with only minor injuries that weren't even as bad as they had seemed at the moment. Which was incredibly rare for a hunt. He'd only been going to pick up Missy! So what could possibly have been the temperamental machine's issue?   
'Missy.' Something in the back of his mind told him, but he quickly shook it off. Sure she was crazy. Sure her morals might be a bit questionable but that was no reason for the Impala to want to keep them apart. There was nothing wrong with her.  
It didn't matter now though, he was in route to one Owen Harper, the demon's latest victim. Missy had already called ahead and spoke with the man, telling him the FBI had a certain interest in his case. He seemed a bit shocked at first but Missy was a wizard with words and lies and he was soon convinced that they were from a special devision of the FBI that worked in supernatural cases. Basically she'd described the Men in Black but he had bought it so it worked for the Doctor.   
Missy had suggested staying behind to do a little more digging into the lore while he got what he could from Owen. They both had also agreed that he probably wouldn't want to be seeing any strange women anytime soon after his experience with Koschei; he'd seemed shaken enough talking to Missy over the phone.   
Missy had watched him leave with a slight smirk on her lips. There was something about the way he moved that enthralled her, more so than she'd ever been before. But the moment the door shut behind him and she heard the roar of his car driving away she went to work.   
First thing she needed to do was get rid of that damn blade he had hidden in the side table drawer. That thing worried her. He'd been all to ready to attack her that morning. So she would replace it with a fake. Something that he would believe was the real thing but couldn't do any real damage to her if she startled him in the middle of the night or something.   
She walked over, pulling open the drawer and removing the blade. She looked it over in her hand. She didn't really understand what was so special about this thing. She touched the metal blade of it and quickly drew her hand back, letting out a hiss. She brought her finger to her lips, sucking off the small trickle of blood. She hadn't expected it to cut her so easily. So She quickly moved to her bag and pulled out a cloth, wrapping up the blade and shoving it into the bag before pulling out the replacement blade. She took care to put the blade into the drawer exactly how he had left the real one. Not that she really thought he would notice if it was slightly off but she didn't need want to take any chances.   
She let out a sigh and retrieved the laptop once more, collapsing back onto the bed once more. She opened up the computer and pulled up a private browsers. She didn't want him snooping around with the history. He couldn't know she wasn't doing as she had said she would. She needed to gather information, yes. She hadn't lied about that. It just wasn't Koschei she was searching for.   
No she had other, much more pressing concerns on her mind. Something that had been bothering her from day one. And she couldn't just discuss it with him. So she pulled up the search engine of a trustworthy lore site and typed in a single word. Angels.


	9. Last Night of Our Lives

As soon Missy had heard the purr of the impala she closed out of the page and opened up one on Koschei. She hadn't realized just how long she'd been reading, but as far as she was concerned she'd gathered enough information. She looked up as the Doctor walked in. "Any luck?" She asked, noticing his slightly irritated expression.   
He shrugged. "Not much. He didn't have much else to say. And not soon after some guy calling himself a Captain showed up." He let out a sigh. "Said he wasn't exactly a hunter but someone who picked up the pieces that creatures like Koschei leaves behind. Some kind of task force. I don't know."  
She eyed him for a second. That was new. "He's not anti-Hunter though is he?" She asked, slightly worried for his and her own safety.   
He shook his head. "Nah. I don't think this Jack fellow meant much harm to me. Just didn't want me bothering the poor victim. I have I admit I understand where he was coming from." He waved a hand through the air dismissively. "Any luck on your end?"  
She gave him a broad smile. "Yes. I got quite a bit of reading done on our feisty friend. Or rather her kind. Succubus are a high class demon, they're hard to kill. But it's not impossible. The only way to kill them is with a blessed weapon, whether it be bullets or a knife. Doesn't matter. But the more they feed, the stronger they get, and the harder they are to kill. My guess is the last time someone went after Koschei she'd been allowed to feed for far too long and grew stronger than the blessed weapons. Which means if we are going no to kill this bitch we need to do it soon. She's already been feeding for a week."  
The Doctor nodded. "I have the stuff to summon her again." He moved to lift the rug up off of the floor, revealing the summoning circle from the last time he'd tried to take on the demon. "We can do it tonight. Do you have a blessed weapon?"   
She closed the laptop and got to her feet. "I have about three in my arsenal. We should do a bit more research though before night falls. You said a devil's trap wouldn't hold her?"  
He nodded. He hadn't remembered mentioning it but perhaps he'd just forgotten. That happened more than he'd like to admit. "Yeah. So we'll have to be quick. Take her by surprise. She'll be expecting me but not you. Her attention will be focused on me."  
"Good. Keep her attention on you. Do what you must to keep her occupied the entire time. And I'll kill the bitch." Missy grinned mischievously. He knew that twinkle in her eye and it made him a bit uncomfortable. She took far too much joy in risking her own life to kill something else. But again, now was not the time to make mention of it.   
"Are you sure you can handle that?" He asked, a bit of worry seeping through his voice.   
She stepped towards him, pulling him into a kiss. "I'm positive, Doctor."   
He grinned against her lips, glancing out the window. "We still have daylight... And tonight might be the last night of my life...." He began, his voice a slight purr.  
"As might it be mine if things go south..." She chuckled, pulling him in for an other kiss. His lips lingered though, not hungry like they had been the night before. But loving. Something Missy wasn't used to. She wasn't complaining though and melted into his kiss.   
He backed her up against the bed, the back of her knees hitting the mattress and making them buckle beneath her. He broke the kiss long enough for her to climb into the bed properly and get comfortable. But the second she was he was on top of her, his fingers working carefully to remove her precious brooch and place it safely beside him on the side table. He slowly worked on her buttons, his mouth going to her now exposed neck and working its way down to her collar bone, nipping and sucking gently on her skin.   
She laid back, enjoying every second of it an relinquishing all of her control. She'd never had someone be so gentle with her, she liked it. So the least she could do was allow him to do as he pleased.   
Her eyes fluttered shut, her head resting back against the head board as she felt the cool air against her skin and his lips on her breast. She gasped slightly as his tongue flicked against her sensitive nipple, his hands moving further south still. She felt his hands lift her skirts and pulled down the undergarments beneath. She was now beginning to remember why she had forgone her usually complex outfit and left out the corset and black tights. She felt his mouth wander lower, kissing her stomach and stoping at her waist line for a second. His blue eyes looking up to her for a moment, as if asking for her permission.   
She looked down at him, giving him a warm smile and a nod. He wasted no time. His lips were on her inner thigh for a moment, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her skin. She responded by opening her legs a bit more for him, granting him all the access he wanted to her body. She noticed a slight smirk flit across his lips when she did this and he kissed further up her thigh until he reached her more sensitive pair of lips.   
She let out a gasp, her eyes fluttering shut once more and her head lulling back as his tongue flicked across her now very wet womanhood. She felt him grin against her, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder as his tongue flicked against her again and then made its way inside of her.   
By this time she was already a gasping and moaning mess and the soon added sensation of his finger against her clit had her breaking down. She knew she wouldn't last much longer and it was taking everything she had not to buck against him as his tongue made its way in and out of her, curling against that wonderful spot every chance it got.  
"Doctor!" She gasped out, her fingers making their way to hair and holding his head in place. He only chuckled, sending a vibration through her only making her come undone that much quicker. He stopped short though. Pulling his head up and looking at her mischievously.   
She whined her eyes opening to see why he had stopped. "Not yet, my love." He grinned leaning down to place a kiss to her lips. She let out an other whine of protest, tasting herself on her lips now. "John...." She nearly begged, her fingers tugged at his grey curls.  
He just smirked at her, his hands going to his belt. She smiled. She wouldn't complain if that's what he was doing and moved to pull the bloody skirts off entirely. She didn't want them getting in the way of what he was about to do.  
He watched her, finally free of his own clothes. He bent down to kiss her again, his own arousal pressing against her wet warmth eliciting a moan from both of them. That though, had been enough for him because he moved his hips and in one swift motion he was buried deep inside of her.   
Her head fell back once more in a low moan, bucking her hips up against him. She had already been so incredibly drenched even before he'd decided to eat her out. Now she wouldn't wait any longer.   
He grunted a bit at how quickly she had seemed to adjust to him this time but didn't complain. Soon enough his hips were rocking in rhythm with hers once more. Each movement, in and out, eliciting some sort of pleasure noise from one or both of them drowning out the wet noise of their movements. Their speed picked up quickly and with each thrust he buried himself deeper in her yet, being sure to graze that sensitive spot each time he withdrew.   
"Doctor!" She screamed his name, her arms wrapped around his neck to keep her balanced.   
"I know..." He muttered between moans and gasps. "Me too..."   
One. Two. Three more thrusts and they were both reduced to a moaning mess, coming with each other. They panted in each other's arms as he collapsed against her. She ran a hand through his hair lovingly, smiling down at him. "Did I ever tell you that you're fantastic?" She asked, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.   
He chuckled, sliding out of her and collapsing beside her. "So are you, my dear." He drew her in close to him, holding her tightly. He knew he shouldn't let himself become so attached to her... But he was. For the first time he was admitting to himself that he was falling for the woman in his arms.   
She turned her head to look at him, capturing his lips in her own once more. "Doctor... John..." She began, turning on her side and resting herself up on her elbow. How she could still have so much energy was beyond him; he was wiped.   
"Yeah...?" He asked weakly, his eyebrows knitted together in a confused expression.  
She took in a deep breath. "I know this is highly frowned upon in our line of work..." She began, adverting her eyes for a moment. "But perhaps.. We could work together more often. I think we make a good team. On the field and here..." She grinned gesturing to the bed beneath him.  
His heart skipped a beat at the words. It hadn't been exactly what he was expecting her to say but he would take it. "If we make it out of this alive tonight... Then I would be more than delighted." He gently kissed her again, his eyes feeling heavy once more.   
She brought a hand to his cheek, caressing it gently. "Perfect. Now get your rest my love. Big night ahead of us."   
He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and with those words he was drifting off into slumber once more.


	10. Summoning the Monster

The Doctor awoke to Missy leaning over him and gently patting his cheek. "Wakey wakey, love." She cooed, smiling down at him. He let out a small groan of protest but he stretched his arms out nonetheless knowing he had to get up now. They had work to do.  
He sat up, looking her over, fully dress once more. Where her energy came from he would never know. He then turned his eyes to the floor. She had already set up the summoning circle for him. Why she was in such a hurry he didn't know but if that grin on her lips was any indication she was excited for this. He stood up, pulling his own clothes back on and preparing for the summoning.   
She watched him for a moment, her smile fading slightly. She was ready for this to be done with. Things had gotten far too complicated for her taste and it needed to end. She watched as he removed his blade from the drawer, inspecting it a bit. He didn't seem to notice that it wasn't his and turned to her. "Are you ready?" He asked.   
She turned to the table behind her picking up her own blade. She looked back to him, drawing him in for a kiss before nodding. "Let's get this over with, aye?"   
"Aye." He agreed, moving to sit in the summoning circle once more. He closed his eyes as Missy retreated to the back of the room, gripping her blade tightly. He cleared his mind, focusing on the demon in question. No fear. No plans. No love. Nothing but Koschei. He sat there focusing on her for a good five minutes. The last time she'd come quickly, mere seconds after he had begun summoning her. But now she wasn't there. After a few moments, his thoughts wavering away from the demon, he opened his eyes. Nothing. Where was she?  
"It's not working...?" He said aloud, glancing around the room.  
Missy shrugged, placing her blade back down again. "Maybe she's gone. Maybe that's why there wasn't a report last night."   
He shook his head. "No. No that can't be right. She was out for blood after I tried to kill her. She wouldn't just vanish."  
She let out a sigh, her posture becoming a bit ridged. "Maybe someone else got to her first..."   
He turned to look at her, getting to his feet once more. "You don't really believe that." He stated, knowing that they both knew they were the only ones crazy enough to even try this.   
"Maybe she went back to hell?" Missy tried suggesting, trying her hardest to write it off and get him to stop.  
"A demon has to come if they are summoned!" He protest, his voice somewhere between confusion as to why it wasn't working and anger at Missy for trying to explain it away.   
She let out a long sigh, running a hand over her face. "You can't summon something that's already here." She muttered under her breath.  
He just stared at her, trying to process exactly what she had just said. He turned on his heels, honestly expecting to see the demon standing behind him. But she wasn't there. "Missy... What are you saying? She's not here....." Though even as he said it he didn't believe it.   
He heard Missy let out a laugh that soon contorted into something inhuman. He didn't want to turn around. He knew what was standing behind him now. "I tried to get you to leave it alone, Doctor." She hissed, as he slowly turned to face her.  
"Missy....?" He gulped his eyes lingering on the creature that stood in Missy's stead. "She... Possessed..." He knew that wasn't true though. He knew 'Missy' didn't exist. It was all just a clever ploy to trap him. He knew he never should have trusted anyone but himself.  
"Wrong!" Koschei laughed, her red eyes falling in him and her head tilted to the side. "You know, I really expected you to figure it out. The name alone wasn't much of a disguise. Really? Missy fooled you?"  
"Missy... Mistress." He muttered, coming to the realization. It all made sense now. Why the impala had tried to keep them apart, the fancy hotel, the red eyes he had sworn he saw, and most importantly why he was so exhausted after they had.... His thoughts trailed off. No. No Missy had to be real. He'd fallen for that woman, not this succubus standing before him. "So what are you going to do? Kill me?"  
She shrugged, her smiling faltering slightly. "No. I don't want to kill you."   
He just looked at her, utterly confused by what was going on. She simply grinned at him, walking over and dropping down onto the bed. "I'm not going to kill you, Doctor. That had been my intent the first time you summoned me. But not when I came to you as a human." She let her form transition back to that of Missy, smiling up at him. "I'm done."   
He couldn't look at her in Missy's form. Even if Missy's had been a trick the entire time he still saw the woman he'd fallen for. He couldn't hurt her in that form and Koschei knew it. "Done? With what?"  
She stretched her arms out. "This!" She explained. "I'm done killing. I'm done feeding off of poor innocent men whom I really have no interest in. It's no life to live. Two thousand years has been more than enough."  
Now he was really confused. "So you're telling me you've gone good."  
Her eyes flared red and soon she was standing behind him, claws on his throat. "No I haven't gone good." She hissed, her Scottish accent heavy in her rage. "I've grown bored." She relaxed again, circling around him, any remnants of her demon form gone once more.   
"So what am I supposed to let you go? I'm supposed to believe you?" He asked, his grip on his blade tightening.   
"You can try to kill me. It won't work." She pointed to the blade. "You think I was stupid enough to leave that bloody blessed thing laying around?"  
He looked down at the blade, turning it over in his hand. It seemed the same but she would have no reason to lie about replacing it. Nonetheless he kept it in his grip. If anything else it would slow her down. "You can't kill me. And you certainly couldn't do it while I'm in this form. I know when a man is falling for me, Doctor. I'm a bloody succubus. But more importantly I know why you're falling for me. Something you probably don't understand yourself."  
His eyebrows raised in confusion. What the hell was she going on about? Sure he was falling for her but what more reason could there be? She was a succubus who toyed with emotions and pulled on heart strings to get a man to bend to her whim. He was sure he was hardly the first to fall for her. There was no more reason behind it. "So what do you want then?"  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, relaxing a bit. "I want you to sit down like a civilized man and talk to me. Let me explain exactly what's going on in that little heart of your's."


	11. Poisonous Illusions

_A man stood in front of him wearing a face he recognized but couldn't place. His all too familiar voice spoke a single word of condemnation, "banishment." A hand raised in his direction and the next thing he knew he was falling. The bitter cold of the air tearing at his skin and his hand gripped tighter around what felt like someone else's smaller, fragile hand. Falling and falling and..._

The Doctor pulled away from her grasp, panting and wide-eyed. "What... What was that?!" He demanded, his eyes locked with Missy's blue ones. "What did you do to me!?"

She raised her hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything to you.. I was merely showing you..."

"Showing me what!?" He snapped, cutting her off. He was outraged and still ready to attack her if she did anything. Though her damn human form was making it hard for him.

"The past!" She snapped back, her eyes flashing red again. "Your past."

"How can that be my past. That was a dream. An illusion."

She let out an exasperated sigh. Why was he so goddamn stubborn? "Doctor listen to me. You know what that was. You can feel it. You wouldn't be so scared if you thought it was an illusion."

His mouth dropped open to protest but he knew she was right. The damn demon had a point. It felt like a memory, painful as it was it felt like it had happened. And he supposed it had. But he wasn't ready to just believe the succubus's sorcerous vision just yet. "It has so be an illusion." He muttered.

She sighed again, taking a step back raising her hands again to show she meant no harm. "Fine. Let me tell you a story then. You decide whether or not it's true."

He nodded, his fingers still grasped around his blade tightly and backing up against the table she had dropped her own blade on.

She watched him carefully, she knew what he was doing but there wasn't much she could do to stop him even if she wanted to. "When humanity came along rules were placed on angels. Many of them couldn't handle it and fell from grace. Two being rather high up arch angels." She began, watching him for any sort of reaction. So far he didn't seem impressed. "They had fallen in love, which was encouraged but only when the love was equal with every other angel. Love amongst each other. These two however, could not change the way they felt. They were in love with each other. So they met in private, confessed their love to each other, even consummated it. But Rassilon, the highest arch angel found out. The two were brought to trial and found guilty of unequal love. Their punishment was banishment."

He watched her as she spoke, she seemed sincere but he really couldn't understand what she was trying to say. Even if he was one of the Angels who was the other? "And that's what I saw? Rassilon casting me out of heaven?" He asked, reaching behind him and picking up her blade.

She nodded, not moving to stop him as he brought the blessed blade to her throat. "You're lying!" He hissed, the blade drawing a small trickle of blood where it pressed against her skin.

She didn't move still. "You don't have to believe me. I told you it was a story. Your choice to accept it as fact or not." She held her hands in the air. "Kill me if you want. But you know I'm right."

His chest heaved, the blade still pressed against her throat. But the way she was looking at him... The way Missy was looking at him... He couldn't take it. Even if she was lying to him he couldn't kill her. Not while she looked like the woman he'd fallen in love with. He dropped the blade away from her throat and stepped away. "I still don't believe you."


	12. The One Who Ran

Koschei let out a laugh her form transitioning back to that of the succubus she was. "Then kill me!" She taunted him, her voice a serpentine hiss. "Does this form make it easier for you to do it?"   
He knew she was taunting now. If there had been any remnants of Missy left behind it was gone. Missy wasn't real. He had to keep telling himself that. Missy was the creation of the succubus standing in front of him. He gripped the blade, lunging towards her but she was quick to step out of the path. She laughed again. "Doctor please. My story wasn't fiiiiniiiiished!" She complained, drawing out the word in a sort of whine. "Would you like to hear the rest?" She asked, dodging an other of his attacks. She fell back onto the bed once more, crossing an arm behind her head. She held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks as he went to attack her once more.   
"Naughty boy." She pouted, tilting her head a bit. "I said: my story isn't ooooover!"  
He growled, fighting against whatever demonic hold she had on him that was keeping him in place. "I should thank you though, for earlier. Gave me just enough strength to do this little trick." She said, wiggling her fingers on her raised hand. "Anyway. Those Angels fell to earth together but things didn't go as hoped. No. Rassilon wouldn't just banish them so they could live out their days together on earth, completely unscathed. He knew what happened when an angel fell. They either became inspired to right their wrongs and return to heaven or ran from everything they knew in the past life. And in some very rare cases they went completely and utterly insane." She stood up, going to her bag and pulling out his real blade. She held it up, examining it. She ran her fingers along the hilt where a single word inscribed on it. "Well when they fell to earth the two, Theta and Koschei, were affected very differently. The fall drove Koschei mad and in turn Theta ran. He ran from his past and the woman Koschei had become. Theta's betrayal just drove her even more insane and she couldn't stop falling. She fell too far from grace and was consumed by the darkness and insanity that welled inside her. Soon enough the angel was gone. Turns out, angels who fall too far from grace become demons and considering her sin was for loving she became a succubus." She waved her hand through the air again, ripping her blessed blade from his hand. He was now left only with the replacement blade so she let him go. "And you, my love, you are Theta. You're the one who ran."  
He shook his head. "No. I'm not... I'm not an angel."  
"You know you are!" She growled. "You were wounded same as me in the vampire hunt. But there was no remnants of it when we returned here. Same as me. And I'm sure you've noticed that you aren't quite human or that you can't remember anything before being a hunter."  
He fell silent. She was right. He couldn't remember anything and he knew he was a bit more than human, how else had he become such a skilled Hunter. "Why can you remember then? If I can't?"  
She shrugged. "I had forgotten some of the angel things, it had been so long. I had to do some research. But our story will always be fresh in my mind, even if I don't remember the details I remember what happened. How I become this monster." She looked over the blade in her hand. "I've been looking for you since the beginning. I was angry at first, my demonic nature wanted to kill you. But after years I knew it wasn't your fault. I just wanted you back."  
He stood his ground, letting her talk. He didn't remember any of it but for some reason he knew she was speaking the truth. "That's why I fell for you..." He muttered under his breath, more to himself than her. If he was this Theta it would explain why he'd fallen so fast for her. Why he felt a connection with her immediately. And not just because she was a succubus.   
She nodded. "I never used my sway on you. What you did... What we did, that was your own free will..." She stepped towards him and was honestly shocked when he didn't back away from her or threaten her with the blade in his hand. "Please... Let me show you."   
He nodded in agreement as she faded back to her human form. Her blue eyes pleading and desperate with him. She took his chin between her fingers and drew him in for a kiss, her lips lingering against his as she projected her own memories into his mind.   
The memories were fuzzy, like she had said devoid of detail but the basics were there. Her and him. And soon enough his own memories were filling in the gaps.   
He drew back, looking at her wide-eyed and still a bit confused. But for different reasons now. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.  
She lifted the blade in her hand. "I didn't at first. Then you caught me with this damn thing and it hurt like hell. Which wasn't normal, even a blessed blade couldn't hurt a demon as strong as me like this thing had. But when I got a better look at it I recognized it." She pointed to the blade in his hand. "That one is mine. They're angel blades. Mine lost its abilities when I became a demon. But yours never did because you never completely fell from grace."  
He looked at the hilt of the blade, examining it carefully. He had noticed the inscription on his before but never paid much mind to it, thinking it was just a brand. But he knew now it was his name, Theta. And the one on his hand was inscribed with Koschei.   
It was true. They were angels. Or at least they had been at some point. But more importantly, they were lovers.


	13. Death of a Demon and her Hunter

She was a little unnerved when he didn't reply. He just stood there looking down at the angel blade in his hand, her blade. Even if he did believe her she was still a demon who'd fed for nearly two thousand years and killed many many innocent people. He was the Doctor, a name chosen because he helped people. She was quite the opposite now and clearly very far from the person Theta had known all of those years ago. She had been a fool to think he could ever love her again.  
She turned his blade around in her hand and offered it out to him. He was the Doctor. He saved people and stopped creatures like her. And she had to be stopped. Because even if she said she was done that didn't mean she would keep to it. She would kill again, that was almost unavoidable. As much as she wanted to say she wouldn't... She knew she'd slip up again. She enjoyed killing too much. And he knew it too.  
He looked up at her hand offering him the knife then her. His expression went from confusion to sadness as he realized what she was doing. He pushed back her hand, refusing to take the blade from her, even if it was his. "Koschei... I can't...."  
She tilted her head, letting her hands drop to her sides. "What...?" She asked a bit shocked by his response.  
He shook his head. "I can't kill you. I know... I know I probably should. But... I can't do it." He dropped her blade onto the floor, leaving him weaponless. He was hoping that would prove to her that he meant no harm. He didn't care what she was. Or whatever the bloody hell he was. In the end they were star crossed lovers destined to find each other.  
She watched him, her blue eyes going from his face to the blade on the floor. She really couldn't gauge what was going on in his head. Did he really remember? Or was this just the hunter in him drawing her in before the kill? She took a step towards him. "Theta....?" She questioned, trying out his true name.  
His blue eyes snapped to her's, smiling slightly. "I said, I'm not going to kill you. I can't. I won't." He took her hand in his own, pulling her close. He placed his other hand over her hand holding the blade.  
She looked up at him, her eyes pleading and her lips parted slightly. She would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved by his words. She didn't want to die but she would if he chose to fight her. Because she wouldn't fight back. Not now that she knew he really was Theta. "You know what I am..." She muttered.  
He nodded. "I do." He began, prying the blade from her fingers while their gazes were locked. He took the blade from her and tossed it across the room. "But I also know who you are. Who you really are, Koschei." He drew her in, pressing his lips against her's. "I believe you."  
She returned the kiss, holding onto his hands like her life depended on it. When they broke apart she kept her eyes glued to his. Blue. Bluer than anything she'd ever seen. Bluer than the sky. The eyes of an angel.  
"You said you were done..." He began breaking the silence. "You told me you wanted to continue to hunt with me.."  
She nodded, her words were gone for the moment. Her mind was reeling and part of her still expected him to stab her with the Angel blade because of what she was. But the sharp pain never came and she hoped it never would.  
"Do you still want to?" He asked almost sheepishly.  
A small smile crept across her painted lips. "Of course."  
He drew her in once more for a kiss, both now standing in the center of the summoning circle. This certainly hasn't been how he had expected to kill Koschei the Mistress. But he supposed it had still be an successful hunt.  
The succubus was gone. Or at least the vile, manipulative monster that the succubus had become was. Now there was just the woman in his arms, the remnants of the angel that fallen all those years before.  
He gazed into her angel blue eyes as the kiss broke once more. "I love you, Koschei."  
She supposed that the succubus was dead but so was her Hunter. John Smith and Koschei the Deathless were gone. And in their place stood the Doctor and Missy.  
She leaned to his ear, smiling and whispered her quite reply. "I love you too. I always have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it! This one is finished and I've had a ton of fun writing it. Though I do have some ideas for a sequel or two so keep your eyes out for that!  
> Also special thanks to Wraith for all of her kind words.


End file.
